twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kmanwing
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User blog comment:Xean/New Moon Giveaway/Kmanwing-20091125034735 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Xean (Talk) 04:08, November 25, 2009 YOU ARE A WINNER Thank you for entering our New Moon giveaway. You have won a copy of the Twilight Saga New Moon Soundtrack!!!! I will need your real name and mailing address so that we can send your prize out to you. Please email me at Sena@wikia-inc.com with your information Congratulations and thank you again for playing! Sena 20:51, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool U r so lucky! that's awesome! u get a copy of the New moon soundtrack! good job! Re: Vandal Proposal I agree that vandals are a drag, and I understand where you're coming from. However, some good content does come from unregistered users, and I don't think the vandal situation is drastic enough for us to limit those editors. We would only lock the wiki from IPs as a last resort. For now, that really isn't necessary. Believe me when I say that we very hard to remove any vandalism and block the offending users as quickly as possible. I appreciate your sentiments, and would like to say thank you for all of the good work you've been doing here! TagAlongPam (talk) 04:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, the Bella page is fixed now. TagAlongPam (talk) 05:51, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey hey whats up hey how are you im a twilight fan but more of an alice cullen fan as well i love al of the cullens how about you which one are you more obsessed in? http://www.twilightgrup.com/Resimler/AliceCullen.jpg i cant wait till the 30th of june eclips finaly comes out whooooooooooooooooooooooo im twilight crazy yippeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee sorry for the long message cool cool i wish vampires and wereolf were real i wold make them bite me cool cool i wish vampires and wereolf were real i wold make them bite me i want a twilight duvet set hey Cool i might get the alice jew or everyones there all so awsome im fine just listening to the newmoon sound track it is so cool http://listen.grooveshark.com/#/search/songs/?query=possibility whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo listen to it plz u can send a song 2 if want i would be a i would want to be a vampire as well for the speed and if i could see the futer it would be so cool Craziness Ok, so as some of you may have been able to tell, I'm totaly Team Edward. I love everyhting about him... And as it turns out we share our birthday. Isnt that crazy!!! --Kmanwing 00:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Christmas YAY! Christmas came early this year! I got both Edwards Masen and Bella's Crest ring as well as the Volturi necklace today! My dad loaned me some money so I could get them while they were cheep on Amazon. I love them so much!!! It's going to be a Twilighty Christmas after all!!! --Kmanwing 02:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello again Kmanwing, How is your vampire powers page going? Did you get your prize from the giveaway yet? I'm so glad you've been working on the site and editing, it's nice to get people who are willing to help us add content and make the site great. Keep up the great work, and have a Merry Christmas! Sena 19:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) re: Yeah, it's sad that some people feel like they need to wreck the site, but at least we have a lot of people here paying attention and fixing them all! I'm glad you learned how to add pictures. If you ever have questions let me or Tagalongpam know and we'll try to answer them for you! Also, if you have time stop by the Gossip page...I've been trying to fill it out so that people who want to know about the actors can go there, and so that people will keep their pages just to facts (for a while there people were putting gossip on random pages) Also make sure you join our facebook group :) Talk to you soon! Sena 22:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Twilight Movie No problem, thanks for trying to help! I'll tell you how you can make sure you've gotten rid of all of the vandalism on a page: go into the history of the page and click the circles of the newest version and the last version that you know is good (so the version right before the vandalism, or the latest version of a user who you trust) and click "Compare selected revisions". Then click "edit" next to the date of the older revision (the one you trust!) and save that page. This way, you are re-saving the older and non-vandalized version of the page. I hope that is clear, let me know if you are confused by anything! TagAlongPam (talk) 17:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Categories Categories sort of work in reverse. You don't add links to the category page, but instead add the category to the page that is part of that category. So for example, the page Edward Cullen fits under Category:Vampires. Therefore, Category:Vampires is written at the bottom of that page. Once this is done, a link to Edward Cullen will be present in the list at Category:Vampires. TagAlongPam (talk) 16:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) hey hey ill add vampire rules for you but it may take a while so i can reasearch some more facts hey s.hudson 13:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Hey kmanwing how are you?s.hudson 13:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) have you got this sight www.thetwilightsaga.com loads of twilight fans join youl love it i have it you dont have to if you dont want to!! Great! I'm glad you got the CD, you'll have to start a page or something so you can tell us all about it. I don't have it yet, so I'm super interested to see if it's a 'must have' or just okay! Sena 01:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hey hey how are you? i cant wiat till june 30th eclipse comes out whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hey hiya how old you gonna be in may ill be 14 you probly will be older than me s.hudson 11:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Gender hey kmanwing, r u a boy o a girl? R.H Rollback Hi there! I appreciate all of the work that you've been doing on the wiki, and have decided to give you rollback rights. This will allow you to revert vandalism faster and easier. If you want to learn more about this ability, you can read this or ask me any questions that you have. Thank you and keep up the great work! TagAlongPam (talk) 04:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You have been randomly chosen to receive a "New Moon" movie poster as a thank you to recently active members. Please send me your name and mailing address to sena@wikia-inc.com and I will have your poster sent to you. Sena 19:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) okkii okii is it you who has the twilight saga?s.hudson 16:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: NM DVD I erased what you wrote not because it was incorrect, but because it was repeated information. The release date of the film is already included in the Home Media section here. When I deleted the repeated section, I made sure to keep the image you had included. TagAlongPam (talk) 16:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you an admin of this wiki? I'm curious to find out why you just simply blanked my contribution without justification. This is a wiki page that EVERYONE can edit. Unless, you're an administrator, you can't just revert other members' contributions. How would you feel if someone did that to you? The Russet Noon scandal is a legitimate issue directly related to Jacob Black's character and it is relevant to this article. You might want to do a google search for Russet Noon to verify what I wrote in my contribution. I took some valuable time to write this section, so if you have a problem with it, can you be kind enough to leave me a comment on my talk page instead of just erasing it? Laracroft360 03:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Font Thanks, I love the way my sig looks on this background, it fits the wiki so well! Unfortunately, a copyright claim was made against the place where I got it from and they had to remove it from the site. –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 04:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :A new place has it! Here You have to extract the folder to your local font system folder, usually C:\Windows\Fonts. Good luck! –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 04:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::It's kinda hard to create the image, I'd be happy to do it for you though. What color would you like? –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 05:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::How's this? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 05:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, you said you wanted Bella font... one sec –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 05:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll have to finish tomorrow, here's how you do it. * Get GIMP (download free or any other photo editing software with transparency) * Create a new document * Add a transparent background * Type your signature in your desired font * Resize it so it's the same height as the text you're looking at right now * Upload it to the main wiki :::::Once this is done, I'll explain the rest, or you can wait till tomarry. –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 05:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Okay, here's your name in the Bella font: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png Like it? I do! –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 05:57, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Go to and scroll down to "Signature" and copy and paste the following into the box http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) Then check that little box underneath it and scroll down and save your preferences. Then... done! –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 06:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me Why did you take off the images for Renesmee? They were her cover art for what she was supposed to look like as an adult AuthorTalk2Me 06:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I at least put it under gallery? AuthorTalk2Me 06:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yea. AuthorTalk2Me 06:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Come on! Its the cutest thing ever! AuthorTalk2Me 06:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Fine............AuthorTalk2Me 06:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Way to go on all the edits, I've added all the awards to your page! Keep up the great work and post again when you're ready for the 1,000 edit award or any of the other awards!!! I also added the award for all the cleaning you've done around the wiki. I'm looking into the new pages you've created..if you have links to them let me know, it'll make me faster at it :) AND don't feel silly for asking for the awards, you've earned them and you should get credit for them!! Sena 06:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) easy fix Well that's not a problem at all (creating pages) you just have to make one more :) and I'm sure you can come up with a good one, the vampire powers one was great. Let me know once you make one, and I'll get the award up! Hey do we have a relationships page? Maybe you could make one that talks about the different romantic relationships in the books/movies or something like that...and it could link out to the people's individual pages, and their pages could link to the relationship pages too. Just a thought, I'm sure you'll come up with something great. Keep me posted! Sena 05:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow That was fast, I noticed the new page, and put the award up :) way to go on the page, I think it'll be a good one. Talk to you soon! Sena 05:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Template Help We don't have a family tree template at the moment, no. If you'd like to make a family tree, we can either 1) create a general template based on Wikipedia's, or 2) create a specific family tree along these lines. -TagAlongPam (talk) 06:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! you're really sweet. LunaBella HK Hey - thanks for the extra bit on the hunter page. I wasn't really sure what needed to go there, but I knew it wasn't the comment about the practice being archaic. Sounded like Metaron had just watched The Vampire's Assistant. :P Plus he had been vandalizing the site & I really hated to leave up something he wrote after having to undo the damage he did to the Edward page. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 21:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog you have a responce to your new blog! xoxo Luna. don't worry, i deleted it! xoxo Luna. so true... Luna. if not putting theses ~ are anoying i can start to put them on again. Luna. ALL'IGHT!!! LunaBella and P.S. to make only the name and not the date show just do three. LunaBella oh, dear Lord NO!!! it's to anoying...that's why i asked if you wanted me to start! do you like pop music with a gothic twist? LunaBella Would you like me to send you some Kerli? LunaBella My hava new blog! (Tell me when i get anoying.) LunaBella It's "Kerli" and...hmm... LunaBella You're really sweet! and do you like the blog? LunaBella YAY!!! that's what i wanted! thanx! any questions for me though? you've allready told your age, what do you want to know from me? LunaBella did you log out and ask for the flower one? LunaBella nevermind, i was jumping to conclusions. but an unknow thinks you should get the flower one...i think so to. LunaBella LOL! you should totaly get it! LunaBella KOOL!!! i like! no, i LOVE! LunaBella twilight lovers you know edward is hotter That. Is. AWSOME!!! I'm horrible for the most part when it comes to something realistic but you're awsome at it! keep it up! i like! LunaBella congratz! Yaay! You got the completed saga award. Congratz!!!! (Though I'm EXTREMELY jealous:P) xoxo http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/07/Mia_signature.png TALK Re Wolf-Girl What's wrong with being a wolf-girl? LunaBella YAY!!! i'm not alone! do you mind if i bug you? >(* v *)< LunaBella HEy!!! congrats! i just saw!!! LunaBella You draw good! no, great! actually...there is no word to describe them...unless you want: ''American!!! '' Take it or leave it, that's actually an insult in a way but you are very good at American drawing! LunaBella SOOO...if you were gay-kidding!!! obviously you wouldn't like the rest of the question... Want to see my jane? LunaBella Jane well...it is concidered anime in a way but it's so detailed it's like an American comicbook drawing. and i doubt i could make it fit in my userpage because i have all this stuff from my sisters and so i'm going to put it here and in a blog. it's really anime because the hair is SO not blonde...but it just reminded me of Jane when i was done so... LunaBella Thnax! you're really sweet! ♥ LunaBella oh, and i just finished da blog! http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LunaBella/Jane._Anime_Jane. hope you like! ♥LunaBella maybe i did something to the link...can you find it on your own or do you want me to try again?♥(i'm bragging that i can do that!) LunaBella izall'igh.♥ LunaBella I have to get off because in about 20 minutes the parental controls log me off so talk tomorrow. or whenever we are both on... ♥LunaBella♥ it has hearts! Hey! i'm still on for the next 10 minutes if you want to talk a wittle. ♥LunaBella♥ and i'm gone...see ya. ♥LunaBella♥ hey, you were fine, but i actually have parental controls! and i can't figure out my dad's password... but i guess we can chat later. xoxo Luna. ♥LunaBella♥ Jerks K!!! that jerk and his stupid friends made me look bad! they've been being vandals and i tried to fix it but then they did something else and i don't wanna be baned!!! sorry for sobbing... ♥LunaBella♥ extacly! they are so stupid! they deleted the whole james page and wrote "what now?" just to p!$$ me off! i tried to be nice but those stupid B_____ are just no good! plus they deleted my post to TAP about them being vandals! i just thank God they didn't do something personal... Sorry 'bout the pic...it's really great when it's not being used for vandalism... ♥LunaBella♥ you fixed it...how? aww...you are so sweet! i'd ask if you were single but dating older guys have hurt me too badly allready... and the face was nice! his lips are a wittle big in real life anyways. (i think he's got botox!) ♥LunaBella♥ hey, sorry, i was busy. still am a wittle. ♥LunaBella♥ aww... i wike your pwetty pictures...draw more!!! ♥LunaBella♥ well... i think i fell out of the loop now...i guess i'll talk with you. ♥LunaBella♥ i see...do you think there was anything wrong with jane? ♥LunaBella♥ Practice...? that would depend on your meaning...i've looked at books and stuff but it was easeier to copy from the manga books themselves then the lesson books. You? ♥LunaBella♥ ? ...? "let's make this clear"? did i do something? ♥LunaBella♥ Changing the subject oh, okay then! i thought this was like a break up so i got a wittle scared...again...hmm... what's your favorite ice cweam fawavor? ♥LunaBella♥ i write weird "Alice" blog! http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LunaBella/Colored_people:_an_Alice_tale_(Not_humans.) hope this works. ♥LunaBella♥ TY THANK YOU!!! ♥LunaBella♥ CHOCOLATE I WOVE THAT FAWAVOR!!! i also like the bubby-gum one. you ask one now! ♥LunaBella♥ Color... Ooh...tough... depends on how i'm feeling: #If i feel girly it's pink/purple/pastely stuff. #If i feel older and serious (which i am against right now because i'm feeling girly...) then dark colors like blue and red. blood red. what's your favorite older TV show? ♥LunaBella♥